Weekender Girl
Weekender Girl è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e arrangiato da kz e prodotto da Hachioji P. È disponibile all'inizio del gioco. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. La strumentale per questa canzone si sente nei primi rimorchi per F. Inoltre, i passi di danza sono state prese direttamente dal PV ufficiale. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"The game version of this collaborative work by two popular internet artists premieres in DIVA F. Shining and sparkling like light in the darkness, Weekender Girl's delightful dance number is bound to jazz up your weekend!"'' Liriche Giapponese=きらびやかなストロボが ときめくLEDが 私の手を取り走る つまずいて目が醒めた Ah まだ頭の中にある 刺激的なラインと 手元に流れる時間 見比べたら溜め息 巡り巡るの 退屈な日々を超える 今日も夢を見るわ 七色　輝く音 空間を埋め尽くす 幸せ離したくないの ほら　両手を高く上げて プリズムの向こう側 待ちきれない Weekender Girl Weekender Girl どんなに睨んでみても カレンダーはまだ真ん中 ヘッドフォンから漏れ出した ビートはちょっと走り気味 繰り返してく 日々を抜け出して 恋に落ちてゆく この体 空中へ ふわり浮かんでく 今日も夢を見るわ 七色　響くツイーター 空間を満たしてく 幸せ離したくないの ほら　両手を高く上げて プリズムの向こう側 待ちきれない Weekender Girl Weekender Girl Weekender Girl|-|Romaji=kirabiyaka na STROBE ga tokimeku LED ga watashi no te o tori hashiru tsumazuite me ga sameta Ah mada atama no naka ni aru shigekiteki na LINE to temoto ni nagareru jikan mikurabetara tameiki megurimeguru no taikutsu na hibi o koeru kyou mo yume o miru wa nanairo　kagayaku oto kuukan o umetsukusu shiawase hanashitakunai no hora　ryoute o takaku agete PRISM no mukou gawa machikirenai Weekender Girl Weekender Girl donna ni nirandemitemo CALENDER wa mada mannaka HEADPHONE kara moredashita BEAT wa chotto hashirigimi kurikaeshiteku hibi o nukedashite koi ni ochiteyuku kono karada kuuchuu e fuwari ukandeku kyou mo yume o miru wa nanairo　hibiku TWEETER kuukan o mitashiteku shiawase hanashitakunai no hora　ryoute o takaku agete PRISM no mukou gawa machikirenai Weekender Girl Weekender Girl Weekender Girl|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' The dazzling strobe lights And the pounding LED Take my hand and begin to run I stumbled, and then I awoke from a dream (Ah) It's still in my head That stimulating line and The time passing through my hands When I compare the two, I just sigh Round and round I'll move past the boring repetitive days Today I'll dream again! Colorful, shining sounds I don't want to let go of This joy that fills the empty space Look! I'll raise my hands up high On the other side of the prism I can't wait! Weekender Girl Weekender Girl No matter how much I glare The calendar is still in the middle The beat leaking out of my headphones ran a little faster than usual I'll break through the Ceaselessly repeating days I'll fall in love My body will float Softly in the air! Today I'll dream again Colorful, resounding tweeter I don't want to let go of The joy that fills the empty space Look! I'll raise my hands up high On the other side of the prism I can't wait! Weekender Girl Weekender Girl Weekender Girl Video 【初音ミク】Weekender Girl【Project DIVA F】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク】Weekender Girl【Project DIVA Future Tone】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone 【初音ミク】Weekender Girl【VR Future Live】|Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012